marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Summers
History Sophie Marie Grey-Summers was born into the Grey-Summer family one of the most known families at the mansion. She was born in March in a hospital in Manhattan. When Sophie was born into this world she caused everything in the hospital room to float then slam into the ground. After that night Jean and Scott took Nyssa to the X-Mansion and raised her there. While Jean was raising Sophie she realized her power was too out of control for just a child. So Jean took her to Charles and they blocked her powers till she became of age to access them. After this Jean and Scott took Nyssa away from the mansion and raised her as a normal kid, without her knowing she was a mutant. When Sophie was in the 5th grade she was hidden in a classroom when the MRD raided her school in search for a powerful telekinetic and telepathic mutant. At this time the X-Men including her mother and father showed up taking her away before the MRD found her. This is how Sophie knew her parents were mutants. After this day they moved to Washington willing to give up their life as X-Men for her. Sophie didn't want them to do that so she told them no and she lived in Washington with her grandparents till she was ready. Years passed and Sophie was in 9th grade when her mutation kicked in and she began to shake her whole classroom. While the class was shaking Sophie screamed as a telekinetic burst was released and everyone was flung into the wall. The MRD showed up to her freshman class and took her away. When the news got to the X-Mansion that they found a 14 year old girl with powers resembling to Jean and Scott they knew she was taken. Jean was enraged by her daughters taking as the X-Men went to the MRD and took Sophie back. After that Sophie didn't want to join the X-Men so she left and began to train with her uncle Havok. When Sophie became 17 she headed back to the X-Mansion and enrolled to train with the X-Men. Sophie is top of her class and now trains to be a X-Men like her parents are. Powers and Abilities Powers: * Telepathy: ** Astral Projecting ** Dream Manipulation ** Illusion Manipulation ** Telepathic shields ** Telepathic Cloaking ** Fear Manipulation ** Memory Manipulation * Empathy: ** Love Manipulation ** Anger Manipulation ** Fear Manipulation ** Sadness Manipulation * Telekinesis: ** Telekinetic Shields ** Matter Manipulation ** Flight * Optic Blasts * Energy Projections Abilities * Intelligence * Hand to Hand Combat * Gymnast * Hacking * Leadership * Bi-lingual: Sophie can speak fluent Russian, German, Spanish, Sukovian, Japanese, Chinese, Tagalog, English, etc Weakness * Other Emotions: Sophie can lose control and hear other peoples thoughts and emotions causing her to re-act in a negative way Power Grid * intelligence: 6/7 ''' * '''Strength: 6/7 * Speed: 4/7 * durability: 7/7 * Energy Projection: 6/7 * Fighting skills: 6.5/7 Category:Marvel